Half-Blood High
by xCTMx
Summary: Jessy didn't want to merge with HBH. Peter just wanted a normal school year. Leah hoped for as much chaos and drama as possible. Basically the PJO and HOO characters as mortals in high school. Jupiter High school gets merged with Half-Blood High. Oh, and everyone's gender is switched. Such fun!
1. names

**These are all the characters that I know of to appear in the story.**

Percy – Penny

Annabeth – Anubis

Grover – Grace

Tyson – Tyra

Thalia - Theo

Nico – Nikki

Will – Willow

Jason – Jessy

Piper – Peter

Leo – Leah

Reyna – Ryan

Frank – Fay

Hazel – Hayden

Octavian – Octavia

Dakota – Darcy

Bobby – Bobby


	2. I Jessy

**This craaaaazy story is inspired by percadeath 's newest post. U know, the one with the fanart about switched genders and stuff? Makes sense, right? So anyway, enjoy.**

 **Here ya go Emma**

 **I obviously don't own any of the characters they all belong to our wonderful yet demon uncle Rick Riordan.**

 **Jessy**

Jessy really didn't want to go to this new school. She was fine with being at Jupiter High School, but because of some gas accident over the Summer, the whole school had to merge with HBH, and Jessy was not happy about it. At JHS, Jessy had been the captain of the cheer team, she had been one of the most popular people there, with Ryan, of course. She knew everyone and everyone knew her.

Now, she didn't know half of the school.

Jessy looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with blue skinny jeans. Her hair was up in a ponytail, as usual. She wore only a little bit of make-up, going for the natural look. Would this be enough for the HBH kids?

Jessy's phone buzzed, Ryan was downstairs. She quickly put on some lip gloss and went downstairs.

Theo, Jessy's brother who was already going to HBH for four years, was eating breakfast.

'Hey, do you want me to give you a lift?' he asked.

'No thanks, Ryan is waiting.' Jessy quickly grabbed an apple and her bag.

Theo raised his eyebrows. 'Ryan?'

Jessy sighed. 'It's not like that, Theo. Bye.'

'Have a good first day.'

Jessy wasn't worried about Theo being late, he was late almost everyday. Not that he didn't wake up early enough, he just didn't care. He was punk like that.

Ryan stood outside his car, a grey Mazda, waiting for Jessy. He smiled when she walked out, and she smiled back. They got in Ryan's car, and drove to their new school.

'Are you nervous?' Ryan asked, looking sideways at Jessy.

'A bit,' Jessy admitted.

'Jessy, do you wanna go catch a movie later?'

'Sure, I'll ask Hayden and Darcy at school,' she replied, not getting the hint.

'Awesome,' Ryan muttered.

At school, they walked to their first class together. A lot of heads turned for the two new kids. Normally, Jessy would've felt subconscious, but with Ryan next to her, she felt fine.

Their first period was Biology. They shared it with Octavia and HBH kids they didn't know. It was boring, to put it mildly. Octavia wasn't helping. Jessy really couldn't stand that bitch.

Second period, Jessy had Literature with Darcy. They sat at the back of the class, observing the other unknown students, while Darcy drunk her Kool-Aid. Darcy pointed to a blond guy sitting at the front off the class. He had curly short hair. Jessy couldn't really see his face, though. When Darcy got asked a question she wasn't ready for, the blond guy turned around with a scowling look on his face. He had intriguing grey eyes. He was cute, but not Jessy's type.

During first break, Hayden introduced Jessy and co to a new student, Fay. She had shoulder length straight black hair, and looked Asian.

'She was supposed to go to JHS, but then she had to come here like the rest of us,' Hayden explained.

'Where did you go to school before now?' Ryan asked. Jessy thought that that was clearly not the most important question right now, but fine.

'I'm actually from Canada, so you wouldn't know the school.'

'How did you two meet?' Jessy asked as soon as Fay had answered Hayden.

Fay and Hayden looked at each other and blushed a little. Jessy smirked.

'Over the Summer,' Hayden said.

The rest of school went by at a slow boring pace. After school, Jessy, Ryan, Hayden, Fay and Darcy all went to the cinema together. Afterwards, Jessy and Darcy went to the bathroom while the others waited. They were just chatting as they opened the door and walked in on two girls making out.

'Oh, god, so sorry,' Jessy muttered.

The girls broke apart. One had blonde curly hair and the other black long hair. The blonde one grinned at us while the other turned bright red and tried to sank through the floor.

'No problem,' the blonde said. 'I'm Willow, and that's Nikki.' Willow extended her hand, Jessy and Darcy shook it.

'Jessy. Don't you go to HBH?' Jessy remembered seeing the goth girl, Nikki, in history.

'Yeah,' Willow replied, while Nikki was still trying to evaporate, 'are you two of the JHS kids?'

'Uhuh, you're not mad about us stealing you're school, are you.' Darcy grinned.

'Of course not,' Willow smiled. 'The more the merrier! Well, anyway, it was nice meeting you, but we should go. Standing here for only a second longer might kill her.' Willow smiled lovingly at her (Jessy guessed) girlfriend before taking her hand and guiding her out of the bathroom.

'Well,' Darcy said, checking her make-up, 'that's not something you encounter every day.'

Jessy laughed and checked her own make-up. It still looked great.

Everyone went home, so Ryan gave Jessy a lift. He was kind of like her personal chauffer, expect he didn't get paid.

'So,' Jessy started, 'what do you think of Fay?'

'She seems nice.'

'She and Hayden so have the hots for each other,' Jessy grinned.

'What?'

'Don't you see it? It's like their dating already! So obvious.'

'Well, you're pretty clueless, you know. Not picking up clues that are right under your nose.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing. Never mind,' Ryan said irritated.

'Ryan? What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself.'

'Just forget about it.' Ryan stopped in front of Jessy's house. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which made Ryan blush. Luckily for Ryan, Jessy had already turned around towards her house.

'See you tomorrow,' Jessy waved at the car as Ryan drove away.

Jessy walked inside and fell down on the couch, exhausted. First day at HBH, survived. Now just wait till she could go back to JSH. Maybe in a week or so already.

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review (positive or negative, I really don't care so eat ur heart out) and follow the story if you want more of Jessy and co**

 **-CTM-**


	3. II Jessy

**Again, don't own anything expect the plot**

 **Jessy**

The next morning, Ryan had first period free, so Theo gave Jessy a lift to school.

'Why won't you just go inside and be on time for once?' Jessy asked her brother.

Theo scoffed. 'What's the fun in that?' He smiled wickedly. 'Go on inside, you're gonna be late.'

Jessy rolled her eyes, gave Theo a quick hug and then got out of the huge Jeep. She walked in the school to her first class, Science. This was the first class she would have without any of her JHS friends, and the first time she walked around the school alone.

Jessy sat down at the back of the class, alone. She hoped no one would sit down next to her. The bell rang, and still, Jessy sat alone. She smiled to herself. Jessy didn't think she had to make new friends here.

After five minutes, a guy walked in. The teacher had already begun, and scolded the guy.

'Oh, but sir, I wasn't really late, I was just going to the bathroom,' the guy said smiling slyly.

'Of course,' the teacher said, 'you were just going to the bathroom.'

Jessy looked around the class. Shit, the only place left was next to her. The guy said down and smiled brightly at Jessy, so brightly, that Jessy couldn't do anything expect smile back.

'Hello, princess,' the guy said.

'I'm not a princess,' Jessy huffed.

'You're ponytail is telling me otherwise.' He pointed at Jessy's prefect as always blonde ponytail.

'McClean, listen up please,' the teacher called from the front of the class.

'I'm listening, sir.' McClean's eyes were glinting.

'Yes, you're listening.' The teacher turned back to the whiteboard.

'How did you do that?' Jessy asked.

McClean smiled brightly again. 'That's my little secret. So, what's your name, princess.'

'It's Jessy, and again, I'm not a princess.'

'I'm Peter, nice to meet you.' Peter extended his hand and Jessy shook it.

Jessy couldn't help notice that Peter was extremely attractive. He had dark brown hair with a white feather, which Jessy thought was kind of weird but also very cute. His eyes were like a kaleidoscope, changing colors every couple of seconds. Jessy guessed Peter must have a Spanish background, because of his skin color.

Jessy quickly turned towards the front of the class, trying to distract herself from thinking of Peter's beauty. The teacher was just telling everyone that for the first couple of weeks, everyone would pair up for an experiment. Jessy looked around the room. The blond guy from yesterday was sitting next to a black haired girl who had her arm around him. The blond was blushing. Everyone seemed to have chosen a partner already, expect for Jessy.

'Wanna be partners?' Peter asked Jessy. Jessy had a feeling she could _not_ say no.

When class was over, Jessy quickly left the classroom. Next class she sat down next to Bobby. Jessy told about that Peter guy.

Bobby had to meet with some club during the break, so Jessy walked to the cafeteria alone. She expected to see some friends there.

After getting some food, Jessy looked around. She had finally found some friends when she heard people talking behind her.

'Is that her?' a girl's voice asked.

'Yeah, that's her.' Wait, was that Peter?

Suddenly, Peter and a girl Jessy had never seen before popped up next to Jessy.

'Hello there, princess,' the girl said. 'I'm Leah, Peter's best friend.'

'I wouldn't tell Anubis that,' Peter smiled.

'He knows it,' Leah smiled.

'Uh, hi,' Jessy said awkwardly. She really wanted to get to her friends. She tried to back up and leave, but Leah stopped her.

'Where do you think you're going, princess?'

Jessy looked from Leah to Peter, blood rushing to her cheeks. 'To my friends…' Jessy pointed at there table. She saw Hayden and Fay talking to each other, smiling happily.

'I don't think so,' Peter clicked his tongue. 'You're sitting with us today.'

He led Jessy to a table. The blond guy and his black haired friend were sitting at the table already. They looked curiously up from their conversation at Jessy.

'Hi guys,' Peter greeted, 'this is Jessy. Our new JHS friend.'

'Nice to meet ya, I'm Penny, and this is my boyfriend, Anubis,' the black haired girl called Penny said. She was wearing a swim team sweater, which told Jessy a lot about her.

'So,' Anubis started, 'how do you like Half-Blood High?' Before Jessy could respond, though, Anubis asked another question. 'Wait a sec, aren't you in my Literature class?'

Jessy blushed. 'Yeah, that's me.'

They started making small conversation, mostly questions about JHS. After a while, Jessy got a text from Ryan. It said: "Look up" Jessy did, and she saw Ryan sitting with the rest of her friends. She wanted to be there, but didn't want to leave, afraid it would look rude. Plus, she started to quite like these new people.

Ryan looked at Jessy questionably, and she answered by shrugging.

'Is that your boyfriend?' Leah asked, looking at Ryan, who was talking with Darcy again.

'Oh, no, that's just my friend Ryan,' Jessy explained, but Leah wasn't having it.

'Oh, come on. You don't like him?' Jessy shook her head softly. 'Not even a little bit?'

'I really don't!' Jessy exclaimed.

'Whatever,' Leah muttered.

Was Peter smirking? It looked like it. Jessy didn't know how to feel about that. She had to agree that Peter was handsome, but she'd only known the guy for a couple of hours. Jessy decided to put it out of her mind as best she could.

At the end of the day, Jessy and Ryan walked back to his car together. As Jessy looked around, she noticed a lot of girls looking at Ryan. Then she noticed that Ryan was quite attractive. She understood why Leah hadn't believed her. How come Jessy never noticed this before?

Ryan looked at Jessy and smiled. Jessy smiled back, blushing a little. Apparently she'd been staring.

Back home, she reflected her day. At JHS, Jessy had never had a boyfriend. She was fine with her friends, didn't need anything more than that.

And now, at HBH, she had two boys she liked. Jessy hoped she never had to choose between the two. Because, however much she liked Ryan, Peter had something special. Something she couldn't get out of her mind.

 **Jo waddup**

 **So this Bobby? No idea who it is but Jason mentions them in The Lost Hero so now they're in my story too!**

 **Anyone any idea who this Bobby is please leave a comment**

 **Even if you don't know, leave a comment**

 **It's fun reading them so just say hi or som'ing uknow**

 **-CTM-**


End file.
